<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liam and Niall: Indoor Picnic by SlytherinWitch26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966359">Liam and Niall: Indoor Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWitch26/pseuds/SlytherinWitch26'>SlytherinWitch26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wintery Dates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lace Panties, M/M, Omega Liam, Omega Niall Horan, Picnics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWitch26/pseuds/SlytherinWitch26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall decide to make a picnic for their Alphas. Of course, due to the cold weather, it has to be an indoor picnic. But that just makes it even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wintery Dates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liam and Niall: Indoor Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to installment two of my Wintery Dates Series. This installment is being posted later in the day because I wasn't able to get it typed up for my betas to look over sooner thanks to end of the semester stuff with school. But this is my last week for a while So Yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liam and Niall were cuddling on the sofa as they watched a film. Occasionally, they would exchange kisses. Neither of them were very interested in the film, preferring to cuddle. Liam leaned up from his position with his head in Niall’s lap to press a kiss to Niall’s cheek at the same moment the male omega on screen kissed his new omega boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” Liam said as he pulled back, “that we should surprise the alphas this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of a few ways to surprise them,” Niall said with a waggle of his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam laughed and leaned up to kiss Niall properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I like what you’re thinking, I had something else in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Niall asked with the barest hint of a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam nodded at the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do what they did and have a picnic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niall glanced at the TV to see that the characters were having a romantic picnic, complete with candles, on a hilltop underneath the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam, love, it’s 3°C out there. As much as I love the idea of surprising the alphas with a picnic, I think we should wait until Spring when it’s a bit warmer out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to have the picnic outside. We can have it right here in the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niall eyed the living room. Now that he was considering it, he could see how it would work. If they moved the coffee table, spread some blankets, and maybe put down a pillow or two, it would make for a cosy picnic area. They might even be able to find some candles to put out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it,” he said, “but what would we serve at this picnic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam pushed himself up off the blonde, much to Niall’s consternation, and walked into the kitchen. Niall pouted for a moment before getting up and following his omega. He found Liam with his head in the fridge, studying the contents to see what they had available.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have everything we need for sandwiches. We could throw together a salad too, and we have that chocolate cake Harry made the other day that we can have for dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it,” Niall agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went upstairs to grab some of the extra blankets and pillows that they kept for when one of them went into heat and needed to build up their nest with extra layers. When he returned to the living room, Liam had found some candles and set them out in the living room. He took some of the pillows and the largest blanket and set to work helping Niall spread them out to make a comfortable area for their picnic. They took extra care with arranging the pillows, picturing where each of their three alphas would sit and where they would sit between them. After the way they had woken their Alpha that morning, it was a given that Zayn would want both of them on either side of him. Harry and Louis would bracket them in on their other sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the picnic area was arranged to their satisfaction, they went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Liam made the sandwiches whilst Niall threw together the salad and got drinks. They carried the food into the living room and set it on the coffee table that bracketed one side of the blankets. The chocolate cake was left covered as they set it behind the rest of the food. Plates, forks, and a knife were laid beside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When everything was ready, Liam looked at the clock. They had about twenty minutes until the alphas had said they would be home. He looked at his omega and held out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go change into something more comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niall took the outstretched hand and allowed Liam to lead him upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we actually changing into something comfortable or is that code for change into something that will drive the alphas wild?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam tossed a playful smirk over his shoulder as they entered their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says we can’t do both?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went over to the chest of drawers and pulled two pairs of panties from the top drawer. From the alphas’ chest of drawers he grabbed one jumper from Zayn and one from Louis. He took two joggers from Harry, since baby alpha was the tallest and the only one whose joggers Liam could easily wear. Niall smirked as he pictured how the alphas would react to seeing them dressed in their clothes. And later, when the alphas realised that he and Liam had been wearing panties the entire time... The alphas would lose it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam tossed him a pair of baby blue panties, Louis’ cream jumper and Harry’s black joggers. Niall stripped out of his clothes and changed into the new ones. Next to him, Liam dressed in a pair of lilac panties, Zayn’s black jumper and Harry’s navy joggers. Their outfits contrasted yet matched - mostly because the outer clothes belonged to the alphas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly twenty minutes later, they were reclining against pillows on the picnic blankets. At six o’clock on the dot, the front door opened, sending the mouth-watering scents of three alphas through the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam!” Louis called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Niall!” Harry called, as he shrugged off his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn did not say anything, but both Liam and Niall could hear the alpha breathing deeply. They had to bite their lips so as not to say anything when Zayn suddenly appeared in the entrance to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Li, Ni, what is this?” he asked, eyes sweeping over his omegas and everything they had set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Louis appeared on either side of him, their own eyes growing wide as they took in the scene, before focusing on their omegas and the fact that they were wearing their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, alphas,” Niall said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We made dinner,” Liam added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Louis had to swallow a few times and lick his suddenly dry lips before he could speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like you’ve done a bit more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam deliberately misinterpreted the statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we thought it might be fun to have an indoor picnic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming, alphas?” Niall asked innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s brain short-circuited temporarily as he tried to process Niall’s question. When he did finally process it, his heart sank momentarily. He then resolved that before the night was over, he would get some time with one or both of his omegas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alphas kicked off their shoes and chucked their coats, barely remembering to put their things away properly, lest they stir their omegas’ anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as things were put away, they practically leapt across the living room. Niall and Liam soon found themselves encircled by their alphas. Louis, surprisingly, claimed the middle, immediately pulling Niall and Liam to his sides. Zayn took the space to Niall’s left and Harry sat down at Liam’s right. Nobody spoke for a few minutes as kisses hello were given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zayn was the first to pull back, having been drawn into a kiss with Louis who gave him a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liam reached across him to snag the plate of sandwiches, nearly losing his balance. Zayn steadied him and helped Liam to sit back down. When Liam was securely sitting, he motioned for Zayn to grab the drinks. The Alpha did, passing around the glasses of water to his pack whilst privately taking note that they were not having something alcoholic. Possibly a sign that his omegas had something planned...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a mix of sandwiches for dinner, and Niall made a lovely salad to go with it,” Liam said, choosing one of the sandwiches from the plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dessert is the cake that Haz made the other day,” Niall added, grabbing his own sandwich, reaching across Louis to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha let out a low growl, making it clear that he was thinking of something else for dessert. Both omegas pretended not to hear and started eating. The three alphas followed suit, knowing that if they ruined the date their omegas had put together for them, there would be no fun times later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day?” Liam asked, catching a drip of mayonnaise before it could land on his jumper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The meetings with management were fine,” Zayn answered, suppressing the urge to growl as he watched Liam suck the mayonnaise off his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was mostly successful, though the barest hint of a growl did slip out. Liam’s eyes flicked up at that and he smirked, before turning to ask Louis a question. Zayn forced himself to focus on his sandwich as well as participate in the conversations around him. There would be time later for what he had planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Liam and Niall got up to serve the cake, he had himself under control. One glance at his alphas showed that they had settled as well. The five of them moved the conversation away from work and chatted about various neutral topics, like football. The evening might have continued in this manner had Niall’s jumper not ridden up his back when he leaned over to set his plate down. A loud growl from Louis had the alphas freezing and turning to look at what had caused the eldest alpha to growl. Niall’s joggers had dropped just enough to reveal the top edge of his panties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the alphas could do or say anything, Liam had grabbed Niall’s hand and they raced up the stairs. The sweet scent of desire as well as the omegas’ parting comment sent the alphas sprinting after them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t ready for you to see them yet!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that concludes this week. I do see comments and Kudos and I'm going to try and be better and responding. Feel free to poke me if I don't. See you next Tuesday.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>